moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bambi/Trivia
Trivia *Although Man is never seen in the film, the ominous music that sometimes plays in the film clues the audience that Man is stalking nearby (see leitmotif). The use of implied violence by an unseen threat, expressed solely through music (a low, simple, repeating musical motif), was a powerful psychological technique later adopted by Steven Spielberg in Jaws (1975). *In a recent interview to Newsweek magazine, Spielberg says that he considers Bambi the biggest crying movie of all time. "When I was a kid, I would actually get up in the middle of the night and make sure my parents were still alive." http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/11077661/site/newsweek/page/8/ *The off-screen character of "Man" has been named one of the 50 Greatest Screen Villains by the American Film Institute. http://www.afi.com/tvevents/100years/handv.aspx *In 1993, the producers at Warner Bros. Animation made a parody of this element on one of their Animaniacs episodes, a Slappy Squirrel segment entitled "Bumbie's Mom." In it, Slappy and her nephew Skippy go see the movie "Bumbie," which is a direct parody of Bambi, down to a Thumper-like rabbit who bumps his buttocks (according to Slappy, this is because he "ate too much sugar"). However, when Bumbie's mother gets shot offscreen, like the original film, Skippy bursts into tears. The forest fire scene is also parodied, also scaring Skippy and making him cry harder. Slappy winds up pulling the sobbing Skippy out of the theater, and then they go to visit the actress (a female elderly deer), where Skippy learns that the deer playing Bumbie's mom was not really killed. *In Kingdom Hearts, a popular video game created by Squaresoft and Disney, Bambi makes an appearance as a Summon creature who runs around and drops items beneficial to the party. *Before Thumper's name was finalized, he was referred to as "Bobo" in some sketches. *In the James Bond movie Diamonds Are Forever two female characters are named Bambi and Thumper. (Ian Fleming's reference) *In the original novel, Faline had a twin brother named "Gobo". Along with Gobo, Ronno had a friend called "Karus". There was also a doe named "Marena" and an old doe called "Nettla" who takes care of Bambi after his mother dies. *Saturday Night Live's TV Funhouse segment, used Bambi as a means to lampoon Disney's usage of older properties for new direct-to-video sequels in the form of Bambi 2002 as well as Disney's standard of pulling off their movies from retail and putting them in the Disney vault. Of course, being TV Funhouse, the entire segment consists of rather absurd sequences involving a rapping Bambi, terrorists, Jared Fogle, and the New York Yankees to name a few. *''Bambi'' is the second Disney animation feature to be set in present day (1940), Pinocchio being the first. * During the scene where the animals collect on the island during the forest fire in the original Bambi, there is a raccoon seen grooming its young, as another one approaches with more young, the previous baby raccoon being licked disappears off screen, even though the grooming parent issues two licks even after it has disappeared. This was a registration error, later digitally corrected on the 2005 DVD release. * In 1969 a short film was produced called Bambi Meets Godzilla. The two minute movie (half of which was taken up by credits) consists of bambi eating in the woods before promptly being stepped on by Godzilla's foot. *Some hunting magazines have used this title character as a means of criticizing the environmentalists, especially P''e''TA and other "animal rights" groups, anti-hunting groups, calling them "Bambi Freaks", worse. They have implied that this film is "pro-animal rights", anti-hunting. *Bambi was Walt Disney's favorite of his movies. *There are asteroids named (15845) Bambi and (16626) Aunt Ena. Category:Trivia facts